rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Schnee/Image Gallery
Official Designs Concept Art Winter Schnee.png|Concept art of Winter Schnee by Einlee Winter Concept Art by Einlee.jpg|Concept art of different hairstyles RWBY Volume 3, Chapter 3 - It's Brawl in the Family.mp4 snapshot 15.57 -2015.11.17 09.42.13-.jpg|Concept art detail by Einlee Turnaround Models Winter Turnaround.png|Turnaround of Winter Screenshots - World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00012.png|Silhouette of Winter Schnee in World of Remnant episode Manga Chapters Manga 3 Winter seen in Weiss's flashback as a child.jpg|Winter as a child as seen in Weiss' flashback Manga 15, James Ironwood and Winter Schnee.jpg|Winter and Ironwood making a cameo in Chapter 15. Official Manga Anthology Vol.2: Mirror Mirror covers Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 11.png|Winter on the cover of the eleventh Mirror Mirror side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 13.png|Winter on the cover of the thirteenth Mirror Mirror side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 15.png|Winter on the cover of the fifteenth Mirror Mirror side story. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0892.png|You shall not pass! V3trailer 8.png|En garde! 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1816.png V3trailer 10.png| Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 31.png| Vol3op 32.png| Vol3op 34.png|Glaring contest initiated. Vol3op 35.png|Winter wins! It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00004.png |Not impressed V3 03 00008.png |Still not impressed V3 03 00010.png|''*SLAP*'' V3 03 00011.png|"Silence, you boob!" V3 03 00012.png| V3 03 00017.png| V3 03 00018.png | V3 03 00020.png V3 03 00023.png |Just a dusty old Qrow... V3 03 00024.png V3 03 00025.png|Challenge accepted! V3 03 00027.png V3 03 00032.png |Begin! V3 03 00033.png V3 03 00037.png V3 03 00038.png V3 03 00039.png V3 03 00041.png V3 03 00043.png | V3 03 00044.png | V3 03 00048.png V3 03 00049.png V3 03 00050.png | V3 03 00051.png V3 03 00052.png V3 03 00053.png |Winter summoning a flock of Nevermores with her glyph V3e3 winter birds.png V3 03 00055.png V3 03 00056.png |Winter summoning her glyph V3e3 winter sword glow.png V3 03 00061.png V3 03 00064.png |Winter lunging forward to attack Qrow V3 03 00066.png |'"Schnee!"' V3 03 00068.png V3 03 00077.png V3 03 00078.png|"He was drunk!" V3 03 00081.png V3 03 00082.png V3E3 Qrow winks at Winter.png|;) Lessons Learned V3 0400050.png V3_0400051.png V3_0400052.png|"Weiss...you've done...well out here on your own." V3_0400053.png|"Your Semblance is like a muscle..." V3_0400054.png|"If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible..." V3_0400055.png|"...then you'll never truly grow." V3_0400081.png V3_0400082.png V3_0400084.png V3_0400085.png V3_0400086.png V3_0400087.png V3_0400088.png|Loving embrace exchange between the Schneesters Screenshots - Volume 4 Remembrance V4 02 00009.png|Portrait of young Winter seen in the Schnee Family portrait. Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Weiss Character Short V5 weiss short 00027.png V5 weiss short 00028.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00013.png Chibi2_14_00014.png|"What have I told you about sighing in public?!" Nurse Nora Chibi2_15_00001.png|"A good morning to you, sister" Chibi2_15_00002.png Chibi2_15_00008.png|"Must you slurp like a savage?" Chibi2_15_00013.png Chibi2_15_00014.png Neptune Noir Chibi2 16 00017.png Chibi2 16 00018.png Chibi2 16 00019.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00007.png Chibi2 17 00009.png Chibi2 17 00010.png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00005.png|"That's not how it works! You're supposed to find clues and solve puzzles to escape the room." Chibi2 20 00006.png|"Are you just going to punch your way out of every problem in life?" Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00013.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00013.png Chibi3E3 00014.png Chibi3E3 00015.png Chibi3E3 00016.png Chibi3E3 00017.png|"I demand noodles of a delicious nature and in a timely manner." Chibi3E3 00018.png Chibi3E3 00019.png Chibi3E3 00020.png Chibi3E3 00021.png Chibi3E3 00022.png Chibi3E3 00023.png Chibi3E3 00024.png|"Due to my professionalism and... incredible self control, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones." Chibi3E3 00025.png Chibi3E3 00027.png|"Like you can even tell!" Kids vs Adults vs Pups Chibi3 08 00002.png Chibi3 08 00003.png Chibi3 08 00007.png Chibi3 08 00010.png Chibi3 08 00011.png Chibi3 08 00012.png Tea Party Chibi3 09 00012.png Chibi3 09 00013.png Chibi3 09 00014.png Chibi3 09 00015.png Chibi3 09 00021.png Prank War Chibi3 10 00021.png Chibi3 10 00022.png Chibi3 10 00023.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00023.png Chibi3 16 00026.png Chibi3 16 00027.png Chibi3 16 00028.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Winter Schnee images